User blog:Swimswimfruit/Destiny's Will
"The Infinite System... Mugensei." ''' Telos and Owari prepare to unleash their most mindblowing attack, the one that dares to approach infinity itself, using four god powers... Time to manipulate the flow of the attack, making a hundred hours transpire in a few seconds... Space, to create enough room for the technique. Dreams, to turn everything they dream with their powers into reality. Souls, to manage all the powers around them, both with their own Soul Burst and with imbuing the attacks with souls. On the other hand, we have Mugen himself. The man who has eaten the Mugen Mugen no Mi. He's cocky enough to try and surpass his mentor at his own game, and with his newly achieved Soul Burst, he has a shot at it. Marimo and Marcus, on the other hand, also feel hyped... It's their first time testing infinity too... '''Marimo: infinite space... However, there is almost no resistance in the air around us... A flying slash would go on and on... This should prove to be a good enough challenge. Marcus: need to beat that dark side of his out of Mango, and I only have one thing above Veni Vidi Vici Europa... Last time I tried this, Rici died. Then again, he was already fading away... Wonder how this will go. Mugen: We touched the sphere at the exact same time... I assume this means that we both own this space... Telos: Yes, we and our allies can do whatever we want here. Marcus: I got an idea! The other four have comic sweatdrops, knowing nothing good comes out of Marcus when he says that. Marcus looks at his palm, and looks like he is concentrating really hard... His white Ahou Haki flame lights, and slowly, it turns more dense... So dense, it becomes pure white, and ceases to be even a bit transparent. Marcus:*ahou face* Invisibility Cloak! Marcus spreads that fire with a swing of his arm around his body, and gets totally lost inside the pure White world. Marcus: Muahaha! With your Kenbushoku closed and now myself being lost in white, you can never hope to find me!!! Marimo appears behind Marcus and smacks him in the hard comically so hard the white flames go out. Marimo: Get serious. Marcus: *Holding his head* Gomen, gomen, I just thought it was a good idea. Marimo: Your ahouness suprisess me still. Mugen however is dead serious. Mugen: Then time for your judgement, finally! By the seconds, the seemingly infinite space around them starts filling up with all sorts of crimson spawns... Blades that would slice anything, Explosives, compounds with special features, black and crimson flames... By the first minute, insane ammounts have spread far and wide... Telos: No, no,no! You're doing it all wrong Mugen! Owari: There are two things that make the Mugensei what it is, love! The Mugen part, and the Sei part! Telos: Literally. It is an Infinite system. For that, it must have order, to have a certain purpose... and it must be infinite. Owari: But you cannot reach infinity by adding stuff slowly! Telos: It needs to be approached by straining your thoughts, making your mind heat up and explode for the single purpose of imagining the biggest you can... And for our brains, that is trully close to infinity. Telos grins widely, and Owari shows a very wide smile. Like this. Splitting the strain between themselves, the two use their powers and the God items. Marimo, Marcus and Mugen are left stunned, as sweatdrops cover their foreheads. In an instant, every inch of this infinite space, every little part of the white space has been instantly covered by either a Taiyou, an Ageha sphere, or Blades of the Mugentoryu. Telos: This is true to the name. Mugen: I have to say... It's not something one can imagine unless he sees it... Yet I don't care. I didn't come here to perform a Mugensei. I'm here simply because the earth cannot contain my powers anymore. The Crimson spawn still hasn't stopped... it keeps adding and adding, more and more! Telos: Time to end this. Owari: Finally. The 3: Bring it on. Marcus and Marimo dash, while Telos and Owari stand still, relatively close to Mugen. Telos/Owari: MUGEN FORCE: TAIYO! MELCHEE'S DOOR: AGEHA! MUGENTORYU! MUGENSEI!!! Instantly, the Infinite system starts moving... Everything around the men becomes amazingly dangerous, almost like a chaotic zone of attacks, where no inch is safe anymore. Mugen also starts attacking, and his own attacks clash with the Mugensei's... Things get destroyed and deleted at insane rates, but still, it seems like the space is still full! Marcus suddenly feels something cover him... a weird aura. Mugen: gift to you... A small part of my soul as armor, so that you can also fight Ageha... Go, Marcus-san. Try and bring Magnus-san back. Marcus: you. It all happens instantly... Everything at Telos and Owari's disposal clashes with everything Mugen has, and the reslut is destructive... In the midst of it all, two men charge... Marimo appears infront of Owari, with a totally mad look... All this hell around him, all this talk about Infinity... It has stirred something inside him... "Take a Step..." He feels something talkign to him... His logic, his inner voice perhaps? The spirit of the swordsman inside him, maybe? "One Step at a time, until you reach so far, you will be one step ahead..." Marimo simply ignores it now, and it goes away... He is standing in front of Owari, with his arm raised high... Marimo: it... Go into higher grounds!!! CUT IT ALL AWAY!!! Marimo begins to swing his hand down. Marcus appears infront of Telos, with a dead serious look... Marcus: These two are the last techniques I used on Rici.I don't want you to take them, Telos. I want Jason inside to feel them and wake up... "One man went to sleep, dreaming of simpler things, at the end of just another day in his life... You however, are not done yet. I'll give you an opening, but you'll have to come back yourself... Then you can continue dreaming on about whatever you want." Mugen finally lets out a huge scream, as he unleashes his best. The aura of the dragon appears all around him, and instantly, every singly inch of the space is covered in his destructive crimson flames... Mugen: GAAAAAH! Telos and Owari remain silent and serious through it all. Marimo starts brings down his arm, and everything seems to be going slowly... Owari moves to respond, but suddenly, the look on Marimo changes. In an instant, big ammounts of black flames cover the two... They take the form of demons, and grab Owari. Demon's Return to Hell... Owari finds that he is unable to move, Marimo having totally sealed his movements... He can only count on the Mugensei around him for protection... LAST KOKURYUHA!!! ''' From Marimo's palm, the strongest slash is released... A pitch black flying slash, with everything riding on it. '''Marcus: The beginning... With speed Telos couldn't even react to, Marcus simply kicks. Just like Rici did, Telos can only manage to grab Marcus' leg, and so, the two fly off, with so much power the simply dissapear, crashing through infinity itself. APEX OF LIFE!!! Marcus uses the move that originated from his moto "See you at the Top", which normally sends the two fighters so high they exit the atmosphere... However, it is pecculiar what happens when it is used in Infinity... At the same time though, with his kick, he did something else... What he did with Richard, the most powerfull attack he has... A kick directly at Magnus' life. And so, as Everything explodes and reacts violtently, as The Crimson Infinity clashes head on with the Mugensei, Two lines appear in the infinite chaos... A simple, straight, Black Line... and a White Line that reminds us of the trail of a commet, ---- Telos, Owari, Marimo, Marcus, Mugen can be seen standing... They are on top of the platform they were before they went into infinity... They are bloodied from head to toe... Tired, panting, grasping for life itself... All of them. They all drop down at times, but with amazing fortitude and will to live, stand up again. Owari has a huge wound that almost spltis his body in half, but it slowly closed, leaving still a very big wound. Telos has amazing burn damage all over his body, and his chest has been ravaged. Marimo's hand has been turned into a crisp, and he feels his powers fading... He was already in an amazingly bad state, and he also fought Venator... It's a miracle he stood up, let alone what he actually did. Marcus is barely standing too... He's trying hard not to faint. Last time he did this, he had all his powers, but after the fight with Caesar, performing Apex was an overkill... Mugen simply stands, almost like something's making him... he shows no apparent thoughts or even conciousness... On Telos' and Owari's minds are only one thing... They are amazed by what happened. Their Mugensei clashed with the Crimson Infinity, while also clashing with the Last Kokuryuha and the Apex of Life... In the end, everything exploded, as the miniature dimension couldn't take it anymore... In essense, they and Mugen made infinity run out, Marimo cut this Infinty, and Marcus simply pierced it. Suprisingly, a Pantheon flame lights up. It's Telos' black and purple flame, and it becomes quite big... Telos: Take the hurt and the pain, I don't need it. Telos' right hand swiflty strikes his face, and at that instant, in a huge explosion of it that covers the whole island, the pantheon becomes black and gold. The man grins, and looks at the other four proudly. Magnus: Thank you, everyone... Sincerely. Marcus: No prob, Mango. Mugen: It's good to have you back... Though it still feels weird. Marimo: Thank you my ass, wait till I kill Owari and then I'll come for you too. Magnus smiles, a most sincere and heartfelt smile. Magnus: It's ok, I'll take it from here... As Jason. The other three protest, wanting to take another swing at Owari... They don't even think about the state their bodies are, they want to keep fighting... All this time, Owari has been silent... Suddenly, he starts laughing... Really hard. Like a madman, a high pitched laugh that echoes far and wide. Owari: I would also like to thank you all, from the bottom of my heart. This was the perfect day for my new life to start. I can't thank you enough... Though my body is in immense pain, my mind has reached higher places... Owari summons his destiny's string. Owari: As expected... our Strings are still attached... Though they haven't still fused. Fuck it. If I can't make Telos the King, I'll just kill Magnus. This time, I mean it. Magnus: Your plan failed the first time, and last I checked, I anihilated you. Owari: Last time we fought, I let you win so that Telos could take control... This time, it will be my life versus yours. Marimo: Do you honestly think we're gonna let you do it? Owari: You are all too weakened right now... Mugen: We four will surely defeat you, even as we are. You aren't in good shape either. Owari: I'm not talking about fighting. You are too weakened to not fall for it, that is all... Owari turns around, and looks at the army of madness still fighting some other armies. Owari: Let me ask you... What do you think this whole story that I created was? Owari smiles. It was all proof of Destiny's Will. From the very beginning, Destiny has been bringing everything together... From my birth into the Greeks, my growing up, my absence when everything went to shit at my home island, to my losing my memory... Meeting Marimo and everything that transpired between us and the crew we managed to gather... Fighting and becoming Rivals with Marcus... Meeting all these people like Shir, Shiryu, Yomazu, the Straw Hats, everyone on our journey... Even the Force. Stumbling upon the Mugens and becoming their mentor... and come to think of it, their whole story of "accidentally" finding the cards and fruits. All the fighting, all the wars, all the great men... Even Jason's plan, which was our father's idea... Even God and Satan themselves... Everything plays a part, has a role in this Grand Scheme... and it surely exists, in my book. Our Plus and Minus proves it beyond doubt for me. Owari now turns around, and takes a resolute and serious look. His gaze is fixed on Magnus, and it is apparent he wishes to finally bring a true end to this. Yet now, I must bring it all to a halt. This is an internal strife, as we said before... You won't interfere with our fight anymore... Not you three, not anyone... '' ''This needs to End now, just Jason and Owari... Nothing else. Owari takes out the Destiny Coin. All that Destiny is now in my hands. And with it, I decide how this goes... Just one string of destiny, left alone in both meaning and time... Deciding. Everyone dashes, trying to stop Owari, but with no result... The end of destiny. UNMEI NO OWARI. Category:Blog posts